My Heart
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: SasuFemNaru and NagaFemNaru... don't Like, don't read no flame


**Summary: **mengenal jarak jauh, berhubungan jarak jauh, dan hanya bisa melihat dari foto apakah sanggup bagi Naruto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**MY HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUFEMNARU , NAGAFEMNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang beukuran sedang, seorang gadis kini hanya terbaring telentang di atas ranjangnya yang empuk tanpa berbusana sedikit pun.

Gadis itu hanya mendengarkan suara desahan seorang laki-laki lewat rekaman suara yang ada di telepon genggamnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu gadis itu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vaginanya dengan keenakkan.

"Aahh... Sasuu... Teruskhan..m aahhmm" desah gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya berhalusinasi bahwa yang melakukan hal ini adalah kekasihnya yang sangat jauh keberadaannya.

Jari gadis itu terus bergerak maju mundur hanya untuk menikmati surga duniawi seorang diri tanpi malah menghayal bahwa perbuatannya ini dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Tak perduli apapun tanggapan readers, saat ini gadis itu menikmati permainan solonya sampai sesuatu cairan yang lengket keluar dari vaginanya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sasuke... I love you." Kata gadis itu sampai akhirnya terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

"Hooaam." Desah gadis itu saat terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan cairan lengket nya sendiri mengenai tubuhnya, malah melilitkan sebuah handuk ke tubuhnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau datang Sasu?" Tanya gadis itu entah kepada siapa.

"Aku ingin segera di sentuh olehmu." Kata gadis itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah yang sedih.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Suara ketokkan pintu membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kak Naru, cepat mandi. Jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan." Kata suara seorang gadis yang mengetuk pintu.

"Iya." Sahut Naruto. Tapi saat ini Naruto mulai melamun lagi. 'Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengamu?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto segera memakai pakaian yang terkesan agak tomboy dan mengutak-katik ponselnya hanya untuk bermaksud menelepon orang yang dicintainya. Belum sempat menekan tombol call, sudah ada telepon masuk yang membuat hapenya berdering. Naruto segera merasa senang bukan main dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Suke~" kata gadis itu manja.

"Hn, lagi ngapain."

"Aku lagi memakai pakaian, kalau kamu?"

"Lagi duduk di shorom mobil."

"Oh sedang kerja, hmm... Suke cepat datang ya." Kata Naruto langsung ke intinya dan maksa banget.

"Iya... Iya.. Aku janji akan datang." Kata Sasuke.

"Kapan?... Kapan?..." Tanya Naruto penuh harapan.

"Tanggal 13 Juli." Kata Sasuke.

"Serius?" Kata Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Nanti kutelepon lagi." Kata Sasuke yang segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Naruto masih menatap ponselnya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja di dengarnya.

"Sasuke akan datang secepat ini. Aku jadi tidak sabar dia datang dan menyentuhku." Kata Naruto senang dan bahagia dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

"Kau harus janji akan datang tanggal 13 ini Suke." Kata Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Deidara berjalan-jalan ke sebuah mall, tapi Deidara malah pergi dengan pacarnya dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam mall.

"Dasar Deidara. Kalau Sasuke datang, akan kubalas kau. Aku bakal bemesraan ria dengan Sasuke." Kata Naruto kesal tapi kepada siapa?

Sampai Naruto melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di sebuah caffe. Dengan seenak jidatnya Naruto segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hei. Boleh ikut gabung?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

"Hei Naru, tentu saja boleh. Silahkan duduk di sini." Kata seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang penuh tindikan.

Naruto segera saja duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah senang.

"Naru, kamu kenapa rambutmu tidak kamu sisir dan tidak diikat? Kelihatan beratakan banget. Sini kurapiin." Kata pemuda yang wajahnya penuh tindik.

"Ahahaha, tolong ya Pein." Kata Naruto riang.

Tapi hal itu justru malah membuat cewek-cewek yang ada di sana iri dan cemburu buta sama Naruto.

"Hello guys.. Masa sudah umur segini gak bisa mempercantik diri? Malu-maluin saja deh." Kata seorang gadis yang kesal sama Naruto.

"Padahal Naru sudah punya pacar masih saja coba ngerayu cowok." Kata gadis berambut pink.

"Pacar dia tidak jelas benar atau tidak. Paling cuma hayalan saja."

**BRAKK.**

Naruto segera menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Dia nyata. Aku sudah punya pacar." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Bohong. Kalau memang benar ada bawa dia ke hadapan kami. Dan lagi mana mungkin elo punya pacar cakep begini? Paling itu foto palsu." Kata gadis berambut pink.

"Ahahahahaha..." Tawa gadis itu senang bukan main.

"Aku tidak bohong, itu benar foto Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Buktikan, bawa dia kehadapan kami." Kata gadis berambut pink.

"Baik, tanggal 14 juli ini aku pasti akan membawanya kehadapan kalian semua." Kata Naruto yang segera pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya.

'Suke, aku percaya padamu kau pasti akan datang untukku.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci diri dalam kamarnya.

Naruto segera merabahkan dirinya ke ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Sasuke" kata Naruto dengan wajah sendu sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto segera mengutak-katik ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Halo"

"Suke~" kata Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ne... Kamu janji kan tanggal 13 juli nanti datang ke Konohagakure?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya janji."

"Kalau begitu tanggal 14 juli kita ketemuan. Harus janji loh." Kata Naruto maksa.

"Iya"

"Janji"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu sampai tanggal 14 juli ya, Suke~" kata Naruto sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Naruto segera melempar ponselnya ke sebarang arah dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Sasuke pasti datang ke Konoha untukku." Kata Naruto sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**13 JULI**

Hari yang sangat ditunggu Naruto adalah sisa satu hari lagi yaitu besok agar bisa ketemu kekasihnya.

"Uwaa... Tidak terasa besok tanggal 14, berarti Sasuke akan segera datang untuk menemuiku. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke." Kata Naruto senang.

Naruto segera mengambil ponsel blackberry nya tapi Naruto malah terkejut melihat kontak pertemanannya dengan Sasuke tidak ada.

"Kenapa pertemananku dengan Sasuke tidak ada?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri dan segera mengirim sms pada Sasuke.

To: Sasuke

Suke, kenapa pertemanan di kontak bbmku kita tidak berteman?

Naruto terus-menerus sms Sasuke tapi tak ada balasan dari Sasuke.

"Suke kenapa tidak membalas smsku? Apa sebaiknya kutelepon saja ya?" Kata Naruto dan segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Sasuke.

Tuut

Tuut

Nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada diluar are. Cobalah sesaat lagi.

"Kenapa Sasuke menolak teleponku?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto terus-menerus menelepon Sasuke tapi sama sekali tak ada respon.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedih sambil mengelurkan tetes air mata.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tak mengerti.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak.. Tidak... Tidak... Aku tidak boleh menangis." Kata Naruto sambil mulai make-up untuk menutupi dandanannya yang luntur.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto, Naruto berada dalam sebuah diskotik. Ini adalah hal pertama yang pernah Naruto lakukan yaitu pergi ke diskotik.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang pemuda yang mendekati Naruto yang tak lain adalah sahabat Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Cuma pingin ngilangin galau." Kata Naruto santai.

"Kau itu cewek, bagaimana kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa." Kata pemuda itu sedikit khawatir dengan keaadan Naruto. Melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat, mata lembab, dan ada kantong mata yang melingkar di bawah mata Naruto.

"Cerewet." Bentak Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Pemuda ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan keaadan Naruto yang seakan-akan tidak baik.

"Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang. Kau kelihatan tidak sehat sama sekali." Kata pemuda itu.

"Tidak mau! Urusi saja urusanmu itu, Nagato." Bentak Naruto kesal.

Naruto segera pergi ke bartender untuk membeli sebuah minuman keras.

Dengan angkuhnya Naruto langsung meminum-munuman keras dan memuntahkannya.

"Ooeekk... Ap... Apa enaknya sih minuman pahit begini." Kata Naruto malah membuat Nagato tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kebodohanmu itu benar-benar tidak ada batasnya rupanya. Sudah tahu elo gak bisa minum-minuman begitu malah dicoba."

Naruto hanya diam sambil berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya ke atas mejaa dan berjalan mendekati Nagato.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam kepada Nagato.

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja pacar hayalanmu itu, Naruto." Kata Nagato.

"Dia nyata."

"Tapi tidak ada buktinya dia nyata. Bahkan dia tak datang kepadamu. Kalau benar dia sayang kamu, seharusnya dia datang menemuimu." Kata Nagato.

"Aku percaya padanya.. Sasuke pasti akan datang menemuiku." Kata Naruto. Tapi kepala Naruto mulai terasa pening sampai hilang keseimbangan.

Bersyukur saja ada Nagato di depannya dan dengan sigap memeluk Naruto dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa segitu berartinya kah dirinya sampai membuatmu seperti ini?"

Naruto yang masih sadar dan mendengar kata Nagato hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Nagato segeram menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style dan membawanya ke hotel.

Perlahan-lahan Nagato merabahkan Naruto ke atas ranjang king size.

"Aahhh~ merepotkan. Kalau aku bawa pulang ke rumahnya yang ada bakal jadi korban kekerasan keluarganya. Aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Kata Nagato sambil menghela napas.

Naruto yang mendengarnya masih diam.

"Seandainya kau membuka sedikit hatimu, mungkin aku bisa mengisi kekosongan hatimu saat ini." Kata Nagato yang masih berdiri dan menatap Naruto yang wajahnya merah merona mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol.

Hanya diam sepi tak bersuara dalam ruangan kamar ini. Sampai akhirnya Nagato menundudukkan wajahnya tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Biarkan aku menemanimu untuk semalam ini, Naruto." Kata Nagato lembut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nagato segera menindih tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang masih sadar hanya bisa berkata. "Kumohon, jangan lebih dari ini." Kata Naruto dengan mata sayu.

Nagato hanya bisa diam dan mencium bibir ranum Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan benda kenyal dibibirnya segera membuka mulutnya agar lidah Nagato masuk.

Mereka langsung berperang lidah. Setelah puas Nagato menyudahi ciumannya dan mencium leher Naruto.

"Aaa... Suke~" desah Naruto.

Nagato yang mendenganya hanya bisa menahan emosi. 'Kenapa kau menyebut namanya? Aku bukan pacar hayalannya, tapi aku Nagato, orang yang selalu mencintaimu.' Batin Nagato.

"Aaahh... Ahn..." Desah Naruto saat Nagato meremas kuat kedua payudaranya.

Melihat wajah Naruto merah merona dan sepertinya menikmati perilakunya ini, membuat Nagato kehilangan kesabaran untuk menggagahi gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang ada di bawahnya.

Dengan cepat Nagato menelanjangi Naruto dengan mudahnya. Nagato segera menempelkan mulutnya tepat ke puting susu Naruto. Dan tangan satunya meremas-remas payudara Naruto.

"Aahh... Lagii.. Sukeh.." Desah Naruto.

Geram. Hanya membuat Nagato geram. Jelas-jelas yang melakukan ini adalah dirinya bukan orang atau hayalan Naruto itu.

Nagato hanya diam dan kini mulai menyentuh kebawah sampai mengenai vagina Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia meremas payudara Naruto.

"Ahn.. Ooh... Nikmat... Sukehh.." Desah Naruto keenakan.

"Naruto. Aku bukan Sasuke dan yang melakukan ini semua aku. Aku Nagato!" Bentak Nagato marah dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Nagato barusan mulai mengamuk-ngamuk tak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Pergi! Pergi kau brengsek! Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu. Pergi!" Bentak Naruto sambil menangis.

Nagato yang melihatnya segera berdiri dan mengatakan kata. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini karena kau masih perawan. Tapi jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto." Kata Nagato merasa bersalah dan segere pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan, Sasuke. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu." Kata Naruto dengan terisak.

Naruto segera memakai pakaiannya kembali dan segera pergi dari hotel menunju rumahnya.

.

.

.

**14 JULI**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu Naruto dimana nanti Sasuke akan datang menemuinya. Tapi Naruto hanya bermuram durja saja.

"Suke membenciku." Kata Naruto yang entah pada siapa di dalam kamarnya.

Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lagi tapi nihil tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk selalu mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah kekasihmu." Kata Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

Naruto segera pergi untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa tapi dalam hati Naruto berkata. 'Walau Sasuke tidak datang, aku tidak boleh takut pada mulut teman-temanku.' Batin Naruto untuk menyemangati dirinya-sendiri.

"Naruto, mana pacarmu itu?" Kata gadis berambut pink.

"Dia tidak datang." Kata Naruto dengan menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Itu berarti kamu bohong. Dasar pembohong!" Kata gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bohong." Kata Naruto datar.

Teman perempuannya segera melempari Naruto dengan buah-buahan busuk beserta telut mentah.

'Tak apa Naruto, kau tidak salah. Kau tidak boleh takut hanya dengan ini.' Kata Narut sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"**HENTIKAN!" **Teriak para cewek maupun cowok yang ada di sana yang tidak terima dengan perilaku mereka terhadap Naruto.

"Ke... Kenapa malah teriak ke kami? Jelas-jelas dia bohong. Jadi wajar kan kami mehukumnya." Kat gadis tak mau kalah.

"Kalian gak punya hati. Padahal kalian juga perempuan." Kata gadis berambut kuning panjang yang diikat satu.

Pemuda dengan penuh tindik segera melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Nagato hanya bisa menuntun Naruto. Tapi Naruto segera pingsan tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini dimana? Ini bukan dirumahku." Kata Naruto dan melihat ada seseorang yang tidur di sofa.

"Nagato? Jadi tadi aku pingsan dan di bawa kesini. Tapi kamar ini seperti kamar Ino. Dan Nagato tertidur di sana pasti menungguku sadar." Kata Naruto. Naruto segera saja mengambil ponselnya dan sms Sasuke.

To: Sasuke.

Please sekali ini saja kumohon tolong angkat teleponku ini agar aku tahu apa salahku padamu dan setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menggangumu lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit Narut sms ke Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto segera menelepon Sasuke. Dan syukur alhamdullah telepon itu diangkat oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke kumohon katakan padaku kenapa kau menjahuiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Kamu tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kamu kasar dan pemaksaan banget orangnya."

"Be.. Begitu... Ahahaha te.. Terimakasih sudah jujur.. Suke." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kamu menangis?"

"Ti... Tidak... Thank's ya Suke sudah pernah menjadi orang yang ada dihatiku." Kata Naruto dengan terisak dan bulir-bulir air mata Naruto terjatuh.

"Aku tahu kamu menangis. Jangan sok kuat."

Naruto hanya diam.

"Baiklah kita lanjut saja pacarannya tapi santai tanpa marah, tanpa cemburu, dan tanpa paksaan"

"Iya" kata Naruto sedikit berbinar-binar.

Setelah betelepon Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi kekasihmu benar nyata? Dan sekarang kau masih mau tetap bersamanya." Kata Nagato yang sukses bikin Naruto merinding.

'Ja... Jadi Nagato pura-pura tidur.' Batin Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Naruto, lupakan dia! Lihat apa saja dirimu, kau sudah seperti mayat hidup dan matamu sudah seperti panda. Kau sering sakit, jarang istirahat. Bahkan jarang makan. Kau tampak sangat kurus."

"Terserah aku, ini hidupku!" Bentak Naruto.

"Gara-gara dia kau menderita seperti ini, kau tahu, kau seperti menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Nagato tak kalah.

"Itu karena aku mencintainya. Nagato bodoh!" Bentak Naruto yang segera pergi meninggalkan Nagato seorang diri.

.

.

.

**15 JULI**

Naruto hanya bisa mengurung dirinya sendiri dan mengutak-atik ponselnya yang entah apa dilakukannya pada ponselnya.

"Aku mencintaimu suke." Kata Naruto saat melihat foto Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti tak akan pernah datang untukku. Tapi biarkan aku selalu berharap walau itu hanya harapan palsu." Kata Naruto terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, selalu mencintaimu." Kata Naruto sambil terbaring di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

.

.

.

**FIN OR TBC**

Huuff akhirnya terupdate juga fic hentai walau agak mellow-mellow...

Tapi gomen bnyk kesalahannya, maklum pertama kalinya bikin fic hentai.

Mau lanjut atau tidak itu tergantung mood ajj... Ehehehe and sankyu bagi yang sudah membaca fic.

Thank's for read and like


End file.
